


AN INCOMING TRANSMISSION

by WelpThisIsMyLifeNow



Series: A Skeleton's Pride and its Consequences [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow/pseuds/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow
Summary: This might make you uncomfortable.A warning for those who are susceptible to flashing lights or do not like the idea of darkness, hands on a neck, or thoughts of being underwater.
Relationships: You - Relationship
Series: A Skeleton's Pride and its Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might make you uncomfortable.    
>  A warning for those who are susceptible to flashing lights or do not like the idea of darkness, hands on a neck, or thoughts of being underwater.

You had a dream. 

The first thing you heard was music. 

It was a glass-rim tune, played on high notes. A piano... maybe even a violin faintly accompanying? The melody was circular and cascading: a revolving four notes repeating endlessly downward, like a mechanical wheel spinning forever into deepening depths. The repetitive nature trapped you, made you feel like you couldn’t breathe at a normal rate, your chest slowly tightening in a pulling bind. There was nothing to free you, nothing to cease the tightening fist that endlessly enclosed you. You were stuck in nothingness. 

It might have been seconds.

It might have been y̶e̷a̵r̷s̴.

Things began to get… muffled. In and out, around and around, with each coming cycle of sound the tones began to lose their clarity—before it felt like you were submerged into something that was not quite water, yet not quite air.

You had not been aware of any light up until this point, but suddenly, you were aware that everything was now _dark._

You felt something akin to a finger press to the left side of the neck you forgot you had. The long digit slid over your skin, the sharp apex of the finger stopping where your face met the crest of your neck, just under your jaw. You could feel your pulse under the finger, hear the shaking roar of blood in your ears. You felt another digit—maybe a thumb?—then press against the right side of your neck, holding just as firm against your throat. Firm, but not crushing. Not painful. Just there.

Your skin felt hot, slick with fear. Though it did not feel like the hand was trying to choke you, you felt as if air would not enter your lungs. You were shaking with the effort of breathing, but neither air in or out would come to you.

You heard a voice, but could not understand the words. The music was getting louder—loud enough for you to hear a second melody beneath the first, a small spiral of notes that seemed to lead constantly downward. The voice spoke again, but still, you could not understand.

The world got darker.

Your surroundings were now so black, the blackness itself felt like it was thick and tangible, vibrating against your being with an intensity that made your teeth fuzzy and your skin tingle. You flailed, wanting to flee, wanting anything but this sensation around you-

You felt a second hand place itself over your chest. Unlike everything else, it did not vibrate, did not hum. Like the fingers on your neck, the hand held firm against your skin—enough, perhaps, to push you over if gravity existed in this moment—but not enough to bruise. 

You did not know how, but you sensed something getting close towards you. There was no breath, but _somehow_ , you sensed a face, looming unseen in the blackness.

The figure spoke again, but still, you could not hear the words.

The world got yet **d͞a͏r̵͜͟k͜͏̧e̛͡r̷̕.**

The figure spoke again, and now you understood.

[And this is what he said.](https://youtu.be/kqINDwqENCQ)


	2. IT BEGINS.

[IT BEGINS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194674/chapters/66424690).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______
> 
> Oh, one last thing, for those of us with a curious eye:
> 
> _____  
> Readers’ engaging turns something average great, don’t we? Really expending time sussing answers gives details wisdom. Rather, everything told seems a guiding, divulged word. Repetition endlessly turns secrets acknowledged, despite wearisomeness.  
> Understandably, overtly yelling secrets enough easily spoils. Regrettably, even this seems a good deal wordy.  
> Eventually, less leadingly obvious hints.


End file.
